


Doll of Erised

by bgreenwivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgreenwivy/pseuds/bgreenwivy
Summary: The Mirror of Erised is not where you want to draw inspiration from.





	Doll of Erised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Platycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platycakes/gifts).



**Author:**  
**Beta:**  
**Glomp for:**  
**Title:** Doll of Erised  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Warning(s):** Dubious Consent if you squint  
**Epilogue compliant?** Not a chance  
**Author's notes:** Thank you so much to my beta and the mod for working with me. I hope you all enjoy this story.

 

Post war Draco had been lost. In 8th year, devoid of friends, Draco found himself or more accurately discovered his talents. Pureblood training when he was young gave Draco a unique ability to understand the beauty of the world. Post War Draco now could appreciate the beauty of things being different. Looking back on his life Draco realized the dynamic for his entire Hogwarts experience had been set by a refusal to take his hand in friendship. 

Studying his hands after the revelation, Draco took the time to trace them on a sheet of paper with a Muggle pen and then add the details. Palmistry stated you could tell plenty about a person by studying their hands. Draco’s hands were pale with minimal calluses caused by Quidditch and well manicured. The fingers were long and nimble allowing him to do delicate work while his palms were thin and square. His hands weren’t overly large matching the rest of his five ten frame. Objectively looking at the picture he drew, Draco realized he could draw. The eighth year flew by with Draco rarely being seen without some form of writing implement and paper in hand. More often than not it was a Muggle implement, Draco came back to more and more for his art mediums.

During one jaunt, Draco managed to tuck himself up in a tree by the lake. Looking over the view Draco could only smile softly. It was peaceful. Looking into the tranquil waters Draco reflected on life a bit more. 

A thought crossed his mind as he wondered if he had any other artistic abilities. Hitting on writing Draco looked out into the distance. Remembering reading great authors wrote about what they knew for material. It was during this thought process that Draco hit upon a novel idea. What if he had time travelled back in time? He could meet Potter again, start off on the right foot this time and maybe they could be friends.

“If Potter and I can be friends? We are at least cordial now but if we had been friends or more maybe… .” Putting pen to paper Draco started writing unaware that someone was higher up in the tree looking over his shoulder. 

_“I didn’t want to change anything!” Putting his head between his knees, Draco felt panic flare through his chest almost choking him. The realization that his head was a lot closer to the ground than it had been an hour before made Draco even dizzer._

_Draco had really ‘screwed the pooch’ as one of the Muggle books he had become obsessed with Post War would say. He had been on house arrest and someone had bought the books to mess with Draco. Not only had he broken Wizarding Law he had trampled Magic Law on the way not to mention common sense._

_“Are you okay?” The hesitant voice penetrated Draco’s panicked brain causing rigor mortis to set in before all the blood shot to his head. Staring into the large green eyes of a black haired boy in a hopelessly oversized jumper. For a long moment draco could only stare at a much younger version of his life long crush before Draco’s brain gave out. Eyes rolling up in his head Draco pitched forward, skinny arms caught him as he fainted._

_What seemed like hours later Draco awoke on a park bench. His head nestled in a lap that could only be classified as bony. Blinking owlishly, Draco stared up into Harry’s sleeping face. Then with a start Draco jumped up._

_“What?” Startling awake Harry looked at Draco. “Are you alright?”_

_“If I said no would that change anything?” Grabbing a chunk of hair on either side of his head Draco pulled and exhaled. Smoothing his hair back Draco remembered his long forgotten manners. “My name is Draco Malfoy. Thank you for your care.”_

_“No, ummm… well you are cute so leaving you passed out on the sidewalk was a bit…” Harry pushed up his glasses nervously while Draco felt puberty hit him early as his cheeks reddened. Maybe time travel wasn’t so bad._

_“Boy!” the bellow promised violence making every hair on the back of Draco’s head stand up. Harry seemed to shrink in on himself, eyes looking for an escape. In that moment Draco promised himself that Harry would have one. Even if Draco had to upend the world to do it._

__

Staring at what he wrote Draco shook his head murmuring. “Not the best but it at least establishes some main points and I can change the names later. Potter had a tough childhood but maybe that’s too much.” 

“Fairly accurate actually.” The voice from above him, shocked Draco sending him crashing out of the tree. Bracing for impact Draco was surprised by a soft landing. On his back, Draco could only stare in horror at Harry Potter standing a few branches higher than Draco himself had been. Tucking his wand away, Harry jumped down and picked up Draco’s sketch book.

“What? I mean this never happened.” Draco huffed standing up in a rush, fixing his robes and trying to cover his blush.

“No it didn’t.” Harry agreed with a slight smile. Flipping through Draco’s notebook before he snatched it back.

“This is a private notebook.” Draco retorted trying to figure a way out of the situation gracefully. 

“A private notebook that had my name in it among other things.” Harry was smiling clearly amused. How someone almost half a foot shorter could make Draco feel small was a mystery. 

“Yes well I was testing a new art medium.” Draco coughed. “Write what you know and all that.” 

“You didn’t know me when I was younger so…” Giving Draco time for an explanation, Harry studied their surroundings.

“Yes well over subsequent years I could see plenty. You haven’t changed much. Same floppy hair, glasses, oversized sweater and slight frame.” Crossing his arms Draco looked down his nose at Harry daring the other to deny it. 

For a moment Harry bit his lip before shrugging and removing his shirt. Olive skin stretched over muscular arms, a firm chest and the beginnings of a six pack. Draco could only blink for a moment his notebook falling from his arms. “I don’t think I’m ‘slight’.” Harry gave Draco a grin. “Not all of us can be as statuesque as you. Besides how can I play Quidditch if I didn’t have some muscles?” 

Mentally slapping himself, Draco tore his gaze away. “You aren’t a statue of David but I suppose you are fit enough.”

“Want to take a picture?” Teasing Harry put his shirt back on. 

“Yes!” Draco’s response surprised himself and Harry, who only raised an eyebrow. “Draw one I mean. I could use the practice.” Nodding and patting himself on the back for his smooth recovery. 

“Shirtless or Nude.” Harry retorted challengingly.

“Shirtless! Potter what ideas are going through your head?” 

“The statue of David is nude, though.” A smile tugging at his lips, Harry winked causing Draco’s heart to stutter a bit. 

“Let’s start slow and see how we progress.” Feeling a headache come on, Draco closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose wondering how they had progressed so fast from rivals to enemies to acquaintances and now artist and model. With his eyes closed Draco missed a strangely triumphant look crossing Harry’s face.

 

_  
Hands gripping touching controlling and owning him. Caressing his whole body with softer, harder demanding strokes. Fingertips tracing his lips before a finger is shallowly pushed through his lips. First the index, short thick but oh so flexible as it seems to test the flexibility of his tongue. Against his will his mouth sucks on the invading digit inviting it to do more, feel more, invade more, take more. The commanding middle finger wiggles its way in next tracing his tongue feeling his gums and teeth. Biting down in warning he can only gasp when the two fingers enter his mouth together and begin to scissor across his tongue. Stimulating the sensitive organ before scissoring and lightly tugging and releasing._

_They retreat entirely for a moment. Draco can only get a single deep breath in before the three of those industrious fingers enter his mouth. The ring finger seemingly only for decoration storms in pushing out the sides of his mouth forcing the finger fellatio deeper in. He can only suck no longer able to bite due to the girth in his mouth. The pleasure is overwhelming as the fingers finish conquering his now helplessly drooling mouth and move forward ever onward down his throat. Then from the tips of those fingers a light caress of magic is shot._

Draco screamed helplessly back bowing as he came in his bed sheets, eyes watering from the intensity. With a gasp Draco came back to himself only to curse. “I’m twenty five and I still have wet dreams.” Sitting up Draco was disgusted with himself, for the last two weeks it had been the same.

Hands touching him quietly in the night until Draco is a mess of sweat and hormones only to wake up with no one beside him and only memories of the dream. Coughing, Draco felt his throat was ridiculously dry. Leaning over he picked up the carafe of water by his bed pouring it into the cap that functioned as a cup. Finishing his drink he reassembled the bottle before waving a hand over his body and sheets to clean himself. The wet dreams were so common now that Draco had perfected wandless cleaning charms. He had gotten to the point that they were no longer abrasive but a gentle cleanse. 

From Draco’s vantage point on his bed he could see his entire walkup. The four poster king size platform bed sat at one end with barely enough room on either side for nightstands. On his left were two doors one leading to his walk in closet and the other his bathroom. His bedroom was separated from his living room normally by a set of pocket doors that came out of the wall which were currently open. The small living room with a loveseat and chair faced a cabinet bookcase that held not only books but different trinkets. Further in was the kitchen island table that had bar stools tucked away under it. The kitchen lined the far wall with the door to one side and an alcove where Draco stored shoes and coats. The space could have easily fit into his old room in Malfoy Manor but it was a space Draco had earned on his own through hard work and careful planning. The flat was located in a genteel neighborhood just outside of London with a park across the street and the tube was a ten minute walk away. 

“I won’t be going back to sleep tonight that much is for sure.” Sighing Draco stood and stretched before moving into his bathroom. Splashing water on his face and brushing his teeth Draco studied himself in the mirror. Platinum blond hair to his waist, gray eyes that were inquisitive and intent, pale skin with only a tattoo of a peacock covering where the Dark Mark use to be. Smiling at the peacock, Draco shook his head. Many years removed and he could finally get a chuckle out of the fact that he had cover what remained of the Dark Mark with a peacock. They were a symbol of his home but also a reminder to work hard. 

Hearing his mobile buzz, Draco came out of the bathroom and picked it up. After a few moments of fiddling with it he noticed that he had a video call coming through from Harry. After a few minutes of trial and error, Draco managed to answer.

“Potter I don’t know why you got me this thing, you are the only one who calls me on it and don’t even get me started on how much easier it would be to use the Floo.” Draco started the conversation with a complaint. “Also, do you know what time it is. I need my beauty rest.”

“You answered.” Harry retorted. “Getting you the phone was a curiosity for you and for my amusement. Remember how whenever we hung out you always tried to see how it works? Didn’t I make sure to get you the latest model so you could talk and it would do whatever you wanted? Also, you likely just woke up judging by the fact you still have toothpaste around your mouth”

Wiping his mouth, Draco griped. “How many times have I told you to leave your Auror training out of our talks? We’ve been friends for how long now? I feel like I say it at least once a week. I would also like to note that it doesn’t always do what I say..” 

“Too many to count. Our meetings are the highlight of my week.” Harry responded evenly, thin gold rimmed glasses catching the light. “Besides there is something that I wanted to confirm.”

“What did you do now?” Tucking his dressing gown around his legs, Draco curled up in one of his chairs. Finding a smile tugging at his lips over being a highlight.

“Did you wake up because something felt like it was touching you?” 

For a moment Draco was perfectly still before his eyes narrowed. “Potter at the moment I hope you have a really good explanation ready or not even Merlin will save you from me.” The threat wasn’t an empty one and they both knew it.

“I’ll be over in an hour.” 

“You have thirty minutes Potter or I find you.” Hanging up with a flourish, Draco felt his eyebrow twitch when he realized that he wasn’t exactly dressed for company. Draco had started sleeping naked since the wet dreams started and wore a dressing gown otherwise. Slipping off his dressing gown he put on trousers sans pants and a cashmere sweater. Tying his hair half up, Draco began making himself some tea when his wards let him know Harry had entered the steps. “Good boy.” Draco commented seeing barely twenty minutes had passed. Putting the tea things on the table, Draco opened the door before Harry knocked. 

“Lovely morning isn’t it.” Harry gave a slight smile to Draco’s less than impressed expression.

“It is just after 4 in the morning.” The drawl was pointed and Harry’s expression straightened.

“Right. So the reason for your morning episodes.” Harry took what Draco could only think of as a cloth doll out of his pocket. With a wave of his wand it grew slightly larger. 

“What exactly am I looking at?” Draco studied the faceless doll. It was human shaped but that was the extent. 

“This is a Weasley’s Wizarding Wheeze exclusive product or I should say it would be if it wasn’t getting binned for shall we say for the potential to disturb public order too much.” Harry started to explained. 

“How does this have anything to do with me?” Draco crossed his arms, leaning back against his kitchen counter as Harry took a seat on one of the stools, the doll sitting on the table between them. 

“Well you see….” Blushing Harry put both arms around the doll which began to glow and then change into a carbon copy of him right down to his tattoo. 

“Why is that doll me?” Keeping calm, Draco’s wand had appeared in his hand. 

“Apparently this a combo spell on the doll making it a doll of Erised if you will.” Harry explained his blush darkening. It has the added effect of making it possible to touch and interact with the doll.”

“This definitely would be problematic.” Draco studied the doll for a moment, feeling a bit warm as Harry continued to hug the doll around the waist. “Wait a minute.” Grabbing the doll, Draco glared at Harry. “Stop manhandling me Potter. Wait this was all you! What do mean touching me at all hours of the day and rubbing...Do you know how much sleep I’ve lost because of you.” Draco shook the doll for effect and Harry looked ill. Staring at the other for a moment to see if his point got across before looking at the doll more closely. With a shriek he almost dropped it as it turned into a carbon copy of Harry complete with black trousers, green t-shirt and boots.

“Wow. I have to admire the level of craftsmanship and detail that went into this though.” Slowly Draco began tracing the outlines of doll Harry’s features. The dark hairline, strong eyebrows and nose and then carefully the lips which seemed to stretch ever so slightly the more they were pressed. 

“Draco!” The half strangled whimper made Draco glance at Harry from the corner of his eye. “Say Potter.” Letting his fingers glide down doll Harry’s chest. “I’m having trouble remembering but is this spell work based off the Mirror of Erised?” 

“Yes.” A gasp followed the response.

Feeling across the dolls chest, Draco thought letting the panting from the real Harry fade into the background. “So you mean to say all those nights I was being held, caressed and generally molested was because of you.” Twisting the nipple of the doll, Draco felt some satisfaction when Harry yelped. “This takes sexual harassment to a new level. When did you realize?”

“Today when I put my fingers in its mouth earlier.” Harry confessed. “Its a doll! It isn’t supposed to feel so real.” Look up through his lashes, Harry apologized. “I’m sorry, Draco. If I had realized sooner you wouldn’t have had to deal with weeks of discomfort.”

“This is practically a Dark Magic item.” Draco pretended like he didn’t hear as he continued his train of thought. “Playing with emotions like this.”

“Playing with emotions?” Harry questioned. “I thought it just played with your body.” 

“Potter did you or did you not tell me about what happened when you viewed the Mirror of Erised?” Once again Draco gave Harry an unimpressed look, as he continued to pet the doll. 

“Draco, I really didn’t know. Before I came over I flooed the shop and asked more questions. They thought it was hysterical until I explained.” Harry coughed when Draco’s had stroked the back of the doll. 

“Leave it to the Weasleys.” Draco looked heavenward before giving doll Harry a pinched on the backside. Harry’s corresponding yelp made him smile. “You want me, don’t you, Harry?”

“I would say the feelings mutual.” Harry quipped. Draco studied Harry for a moment across the table.

“Naturally we should test exactly how well this doll transmits feelings. I know personally but as the primary reason for my weeks long discomfort I expect compensation.” 

“Compensation can be arranged.” Harry stood and Draco gave doll Harry a teasing squeeze stopping Harry in his tracks.

“Now my darling Craftsman, “ Raising an eyebrow, Draco caressed the inside of doll Harry’s leg. “Who told you I’d be easy.” 

“Easy. You? Never would I dare think the Lord of Art would ever be easy.” Coughing lightly Harry approached Draco again. 

“Lord of the Art?” 

“You called me Craftsman.” 

“Let's just get one thing established in this relationship, hopefully.” Draco tilted his head. “A Potter is a craftsman, so Craftsman. I am am a Lord yes and an Artist yes, however Lord of the Art is just….”

Harry’s lips met Draco’s before he could finish. “Are we really going to argue when there are much better uses of our time?”

“I can be flexible…” Draco grinned, the doll slipping through his fingers as he pounced on a grinning Harry. Strong hands grabbed Draco’s backside as he lightly licked Harry’s lips before deepening the kiss. Pulling back Draco smiled down at Harry, who nuzzled into his neck placing a kiss on Draco’s adam’s apple. 

“Let’s see who taps out first, shall we?” Harry mumbled as he carried Draco to his bed.

“Oh, it will be you.” Draco challenged, only to be proven right within the hour. The doll lay sprawled on the floor a silent witness.


End file.
